My Man
by Misu Niiroke
Summary: Shinobu watches a romantic movie and gets a tad emotional. Will Miyagi know what to do? R&R!


This little short just came to me after watching/reading the Junjou series. Love all of the characters! Don't own any of them. Enjoy! Reviews welcome!

My Man

* * *

-O-

Shinobu's tears welled up like a bubbling spring, slow and wobbly droplets that slid soundlessly down his cheeks in a constant dribble of waterworks. The scene on the television before him had come to a crescendo, violins whining and wave sounds crashing. A boy stood on the deck of a boat, waving good bye to his only love on the dock, his face heart-wrenched, young and raw. A tear ran down his face, solitary and beautiful. The camera cut to the girl standing on the wooden planks, clutching her hands to her chest, eyes misty but strong.

"Someday," she vowed, her voice a whisper, "we will meet again."

The view moved away to an aerial shot of the boat slowly clipping away across the water, the dock a diminishing rectangle on the shore before the scene faded to black.

Shinobu sat on the couch with the pillow pulled under his chin, sniffling and boo-hooing, letting the catharsis wash over him as the ending credits began to slowly scroll down the screen. He groped around for something to mop up his drenched face, finding the tissue box on the side table.

"So-!" he exclaimed, then paused to blow his nose before continuing, "sad!"

So saying, he flung the wadded up tissue across the room as though to rid himself of the emotions bombarding him. It was only a movie, for goodness sake!

Still, he couldn't deny that it had struck a chord with him. Perhaps it was due to the fact that he had been in a relationship with Miyagi for almost two years now and he was so in love with the old man that he felt a strong kinship to any romantic story he came across. The two main characters were so in love (albeit in a melodramatic, cheesy way), and seeing their circumstances pull them apart made his chest ache.

The swooning violins continued to play, and Shinobu hastily found the remote to silence the reminder of the climactic scene.

In a strange, twisted way he had put himself and Miyagi in the character's roles; he as the boy on the boat slowly watching his lover, Miyagi, strong and resolute, fad away into the distance. He would have screamed and cried like a little kid, all heated cheeks and loud cries. He could just picture the tantrum he would throw. Miyagi, meanwhile, would undoubtedly remain strong, ever the adult, holding back the tears that might threaten to fall.

"Stupid old man…" Shinobu muttered, rubbing at his eyes.

"Who's a stupid old man?"

Miyagi's voice came from just behind him, and Shinobu whirled around quickly, his eyes all wide and silver and anxious to see the dark-haired professor. He hadn't even heard the sneak come home!

For an instant, his cheeks reddened and a smile threatened to crowd his face as he gazed into those rich, dark eyes, but he immediately hurried to school his features into a cool expression, always trying to match up with his mature partner.

Ignoring the question, Shinobu stood up and tried to sniff as covertly as possible, the snot threatening to dribble out of his nose.

"Where have you been? It's already past nine."

Miyagi eyed him skeptically, taking in the young man's disheveled appearance, the red eyes, the tear stains.

"The papers I had to grade for finals took me longer than I thought…" he trailed off and continued to watch as Shinobu made his way to the fridge, trying (but failing) to hide behind the open door as he wiped quickly at his nostrils for any traces of mucus.

"Shinobu-chin…" Miyagi's pet name caused the younger to tense, knowing he had been caught. "What's wrong?"

"W-wrong?" He knew he wouldn't be able to get out of it. Miyagi was staring him down, and with that dominating look in his eyes too, like he could make Shinobu do anything he wished. He felt his knees begin to wobble with desire. Desire to vent his emotions from the movie he'd just watched. Desire to feel Miyagi's strong arms come around him and tell him those characters weren't them, that they would never part ways.

But Shinobu also had his stubborn pride. He wanted to be a man, not a boy or a child!

"Nothing! I just…I just have—allergies!" He threw his finger up in an "Ah-ha!" gesture, practically triumphant at the concocted lie.

Not fooled, Miyagi shook his head slowly, taking long strides until he had Shinobu backed up against the kitchen drawers, his arms tensed on either side of Shinobu's thin frame, his fingers spread wide on the countertop.

Shinobu gulped, staring into the sapphire depths of his lover's eyes. He felt the heat flood him at their proximity, and the vulnerable state that damn movie left him in nearly made him weep at the sheer love and passion he felt.

"I don't like seeing you so upset." Miyagi's voice was low, a rumbled murmur that seemed to come from his chest. He leaned forward and placed his forehead on Shinobu's, eyes never leaving his gunmetal orbs. "Please, just tell me…"

Miyagi pulled back enough to give Shinobu his signature smile, almost non-existent, but genuine and somehow innocent. It was just one of the countless weaknesses he had when it came to Miyagi. And with that one gesture, he was done for.

The floodgates opened.

Shinobu practically hung from Miyagi's frame, clutching at the man's button down with white knuckles, tears rolling and staining the white fabric. In between hiccups and muted cries, he managed to impart the reason behind his upset state.

"I know it seems silly!" he whined, his arms winding around Miyagi's middle as he tried to bring himself closer to the man's broad, inviting chest. "But, I couldn't help but think, 'Ah, that's what Miyagi would do. He would watch me leave and not even shed a tear….'"

Miyagi felt something constrict in his chest as he reached up to cup Shinobu's shaking shoulders. Despite the logical part of him that argued this was just a movie, and there was no real reason to be upset by it, the other part of him, the part that seemed to win whenever Shinobu was concerned, felt terrible that the blonde would think of him as the cold, distant type.

Admittedly, he didn't lay bare his feelings as much as his young lover, but he must know how much their relationship meant to him, right?

Miyagi sighed, staring down at the cowlick in Shinobu's hair, wondering how he got so lucky to have someone care about him this much.

"Oi," he called, reaching down to tilt Shinobu's head up to meet his gaze, almost chuckling at the sight of his lover's blubbery expression. "If something or someone tried to keep us apart, you can be damn sure I wouldn't just sit idly by and watch you walk away."

At this declaration, Shinobu's mouth hung open in an astonished "O", his gush of tears halted as quickly as they began.

"Truly?" He breathed, cheeks bright pink. Miyagi gave a small nod.

"I love you, Miyagi." Even his ears were red now.

"I know." Tilting his head, Miyagi gazed at the young man's earnest silver eyes, so bright and full.

"Well?" Shinobu prompted, puffing out his cheeks with impatience. "Don't you love me, too?"

Miyagi rolled his eyes, something he was loath to do at his age, but the reaction was unstoppable in light of such a ridiculous question.

"Of course. You should know that by now…idiot." Miyagi's last word would have been greeted with protest on any other occasion, but he quickly leaned in and silenced whatever tirade might have come with a swift, back-bending kiss.

Shinobu's whimper escaped from his throat as they're lips melded together, tongues greeting with familiar ease. He closed his eyes and relished the sensation of Miyagi's cool fingers as they reached up to wipe away the traces of tears that still damped his face. He pressed his body forward, feeling the older man's warmth and hardness at his hips.

Parting ways to breathe, Shinobu panting but hungry for more, Miyagi eyed him coyly, feeling the time was right to make light of the situation.

"Just now...didn't you put me in the girl's role? Should I be inferring something from that scenario?"

Shinobu's reaction was just as cute as he anticipated. A pout, that characteristic glare, and the immediate reply—

"Oh! Shut up, would you?"

"I didn't know you had it in you, Shinobu-chin." Miyagi grinned, licking the young man quickly on his nose.

If Shinobu's face got any redder, it would surely be glow-in-the-dark. "I-idiot!" He fumbled for words, the pressure building in his eyes. "I could so do you!"

For a moment, there was silence. Shinobu: defiant, eyebrows furrowed, lips drawn into a serious line. Miyagi: wide-eyed, so shocked at the blonde's declaration that he couldn't come up with a fast reply. A second later, however, a devilish smirk slowly spread across his mouth, eyes glinting with the prospect of what lay ahead.

Reaching out, he tugged Shinobu's shirt hem, pulling their hips snug together.

"Well, let's see what you've got, kid."

* * *

Hours later, Shinobu sat up in the bed, hand lightly petting Miyagi's midnight tresses, threading his fingers into the short bangs on his forehead.

"I'll let you be the man," he whispered, heart near bursting with happiness, "but you'll always be _my_ man."

He failed to notice Miyagi's contented smile and slight blush, faint and fleeting as a cherry blossom in spring.

-O-

* * *

Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed it. &Niiroke&


End file.
